


Tired of Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said I refuse to get married until it’s legal in all fifty states and I meant it,” Kurt said resolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a world where citizenship apparently doesn’t matter and everything is made up. Seriously, I have no idea about marriage laws anywhere, so this is so horribly inaccurate that it will probably make some peoples’ eyes twitch.

Tired Of Waiting

_2016_

“I said I refuse to get married until it’s legal in all fifty states and I meant it,” Kurt said resolutely.

 

“Kurt, we’ve been engaged for three years already,” Blaine replied, exasperation obvious in his tone. “We can get married _here_ , in New York. That’s what matters, surely.”

 

“Not in an entire country. We’ll be married in a state, not a country.”

 

Blaine sighed and raked a hand through his hair, making the gelled strands stick on end comically. They were in their small apartment, watching an old rom-com in which the guy and girl were happily married by the end. It wasn’t the first time Blaine had brought this subject up, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but Kurt stood firm in his views.

 

Standing up, Blaine turned around for a parting comment.

 

“I’ll think of a compromise,” he promised.

 

***

“Tell me where you’re taking me,” Kurt demanded. Blaine was leading him by the hand to the (totally irresponsible and far too expensive) car that that Blaine had insisted on buying a few months ago.

 

“We’re going on a road-trip,” Blaine answered. “I never get to use the car.”

 

“That’s because we live in _New York._ ”

 

“You love it really.”

 

“It’s ugly and has no practical use whatsoever,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at the vehicle as if it had personally affronted him in some way.

 

“In that case, I’ll just leave you here and you can walk there,” Blaine threatened, mouth quirking up in a half smile.

 

“That would be a better warning if I actually _knew where the hell we were going_!” Kurt responded, now eyeing the car warily.

 

“Just get in the damn car.” Blaine rolled his eyes at his fiancé.

 

***

Kurt only got it when they reached The Rainbow Bridge.

 

“We’re going to Canada?” he asked excitedly.

 

“I would slow-clap, but my hands are on the wheel,” Blaine replied sardonically.

 

Kurt ignored him. “Are we visiting Niagara?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

When they reached the church, most of the guests were already there. Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Sam, Finn, Brittany, Tina and, of course, Burt.

 

Blaine could pinpoint almost the exact moment when it dawned on Kurt. He braced himself for indignance, stubborn refusal or even anger. What he received instead were startled tears and a weak smile.

 

“You said you wanted it to count in an entire country,” Blaine explained softly.

 

“I-I love you,” Kurt said through the tears. “God, ugh, I don’t cry. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re not mad?”

 

“Mad!? I’ll only be mad if you didn’t bring me a change of clothes. This is perfect.”

 

“We’re not getting married inside the church,” Blaine continued. “There’s a garden out back. I thought you’d like that better.”

 

Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and promptly threw his arms around his boyfriend (soon to be husband). Burying his head in Blaine’s neck, they only drew apart when Sam tapped on the window.

 

‘Hurry up,” he mouthed through the glass.

 

***

Blaine hadn’t done it halfway. It was subdued ceremony, yes, with only a few select guests invited, but it was beautiful. White flowers hung down from the trees around the clearing, and everyone in attendance sang (including Burt). Blaine serenaded him with Teenage Dream for the third (and final) time, and they sang Come What May together and Kurt couldn’t imagine anything more perfect.

 

The best part was the look in Blaine’s eyes when Burt walked down the aisle with Kurt on his arm. Blaine had picked the tux (so it wasn’t as fancy as Kurt might have liked), but he looked at Kurt in it like it was the first time again. The love (pure, not hidden) in his eyes at that moment was as simple and as eternal as it had been from the beginning. It had never faded; it was just as prominent as before.

 

“I do.”

 

“I do.”

 

Their lips slotted together like the always had done: effortless and full of the kind of chemistry that came once in a lifetime.

 

It was the beginning; it was the middle; it would never be the end.

 

***

“You realize this won’t count in most states still?” Blaine pointed out, lying on the bed in the hotel they were staying in, which overlooked Niagara Falls.

 

“It counts here, though. And this means we can get re-married in a few years!” said Kurt brightly.

 

“…Sure.”

 

“It’ll never be as perfect as this was, though,” Kurt assured him.

 

“Of course not,” Blaine grinned.

 

“I love you so much,” Kurt said quietly, contemplative. “Thank you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Blaine replied. “I just got tired of waiting.”


End file.
